


Perspective

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable Felix, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Peter, Lovely Felix, M/M, Neverland, We All Love Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you landed in Neverland, you've had a crush on Peter. But being gay wasn't accepted back at your home, so why would it be accepted here...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Having been on the island of Neverland for a little over… well, who knew exactly how long it had been? The days and the weeks meant nothing to anyone and after so long nobody could keep track. But you had been on the island for a long time, anyway.

Long enough to know that Peter Pan, while powerful and ruler of Neverland, was a smug little asshole. 

But that didn’t make you love him any less. 

Being gay hadn’t exactly made your previous life easy, but while living in Neverland, you had leapt right back into your closet again. It wasn’t even as though you didn’t accept yourself, it was more out of fear of the Lost Boys’ reactions.

Of Peter’s…

So when you finally gained the courage to tell Peter and he laughed in your face and called you a dirty little f****t, it broke your heart even worse than when your father had shunned you out of the house. 

_You shouldn’t even be on the island. You’re a filthy little shit. I can’t believe I brought you here! Bet you’ve been perving on the other boys. F****t…_

His words rang in your head as you crumbled to the floor and buried yourself between the thick roots of a large oak tree some distance away from the camp; Pan had already told the others and they all seemed to share his opinion- whether it was their own or they were just following Pan out of fear, it didn’t matter.

Your silent sobs wracked your body and you thought about trying to run from Neverland- if Pan would stop or encourage it.

“Y/N?”

Hearing your name called quietly out in the darkness, you jumped and saw that Felix was standing a few metres from you, his face shadowed by the familiar black hood and his club swung over his shoulder.

“What do you want?” you snapped, turning away and rubbing at your teary eyes.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he admitted, stepping over with long, graceful legs and sliding down to sit beside you. 

Scoffing, you muttered bitterly, “Why do you even want to be near me? I’m a f****t, remember? You all heard what Pan said.”

“Hey,” he snapped, turning you to face him with a thumb and slender forefinger gripping your chin. “You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine, so don’t go assuming shit just because of who a person is. ‘Cause isn’t that exactly what your crying about?”

Biting down on your lip and averting your gaze, you nodded slightly, chin still in his grasp.

But when you felt that hand slide from your chin to cup your cheek, your eyes flickered back up again. There was a small smile playing on Felix’s lips and you suddenly realised just how beautiful the boy was. His handsome features not even downplayed by the scar, that seemed even a little attractively rugged.

His tongue flashed out to wet his lips, before you saw his dark eyes flicker across your face, and then he was pressing his lips against yours and there were muffled moans coming from both of you.

Lust won out over surprise and you tore away his hood to tangle your fingers in his blond hair as you felt his long, slender fingers slide up your shirt and palm your torso. His tongue implored your mouth and you felt teeth graze lips and- _oh_ \- then he was on your neck and sucking and biting and…

“ _Jeez_ ,” you groaned, before you shook your head a little, comprehended the situation and shoved the taller boy away from you. “Wait, what the  _hell_ , Felix?”

Felix just watched you with a blank expression- though there was a tell-tale flush to his complexion and his lips were cherry red and kiss-bruised.

“You-you’re… _what_?” you stammered.

He just shrugged and told you with the ghost of a smile, “Pan’s an idiot. You’re not a f****t, you’re fucking gorgeous.” As he told you that, he leant forwards and kissed you again, chastely and sweetly. “And besides, Pan may think he knows everything about everyone on this island, but there are far more gay guys in Neverland than he realises.”


End file.
